1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for storing recyclable materials and more particularly relates to appliances for condensing, separating and storing recyclable materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each American generates approximately four pounds of refuse daily. The majority of this refuse consists of solid, recyclable items that often end up in landfills. In the past thirty years, as landfills continue to fill, government agencies world-wide have taken an active role in passing legislation to require recycling. Though recycling is a beneficial practice, the actual process of collecting recyclable materials, separating the different types of recyclable materials, and storing the items either for pickup or drop-off can be a troublesome ordeal. In addition, soiled refuse can become a breeding ground for vermin and bacteria, which can be unsanitary and dangerous. Typically, households and businesses collect recyclable items and store them until the items can be delivered to a recycling center or processing facility.
In general, multiple open receptacles, such as plastic containers, cardboard boxes or paper bags, are used to retain recyclable items, such as bottles, cartons, aluminum cans, cardboard, and the like. These items are typically bulky and fill up the containers quickly. In addition, several containers are typically required to separate the different recyclable materials, such as paper, glass, plastic, cardboard, etc. It is common to see four, five, or more recycling containers or boxes lining a wall in a small kitchen or office.
The piled refuse usually resembles messy clutter or mounds of garbage, an undesirable sight to see, especially in a frequented area. The containers also easily overflow with the load of recyclable items. The overflowing items often intermingle, causing contamination of the recyclable materials. If the recyclable materials are mixed before reprocessing, the materials can no longer be recycled and are shipped to the landfill, causing recycling efforts to be wasted.
One major problem of the actual recycling process is the cost of material separation. Waste management facilities cannot, or will not bear the cost of accurate material separation, for various reasons. Consumers resent the amount of labor required to clean, condense, and store recyclable materials. Consequently, the number of landfills continues to grow, natural resources are consumed quickly, and demanding recycling efforts go wasted.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that condenses, separates and stores recyclable materials in an inconspicuous place that prevents the recyclable materials from becoming contaminated. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would reduce the volume of the recyclable materials, separate the materials into distinct types, reduce the need for manual intervention, clean the recyclable materials, and store the materials in a convenient receptacle that eliminates mess and clutter.